


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop (At 6am, And Consequently, The Next Morning)

by rainy_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff without Plot, I got the idea for this during exams, If only the guy this is inspired from wasn't taken tbh, Inspired by Real Events, Late at Night, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, That doesn't mean they can't be happy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Fluff, angst writer experiments with happiness, dark past for both of these babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: He's tired. She's tired. Studying and coffee seem like a good idea. Falling asleep next to each other and the promise of a second date seem even better.





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop (At 6am, And Consequently, The Next Morning)

If Jean hadn’t spent 200 thousand dollars and the past four years of his life learning that he wasn’t, Jean would have been positive he was dying. The USMLE was in two days, and he was practically dead on the campus coffee shop’s table. All coffee and energy drinks were half off for students taking the exam, and that was all Jean had been running on for the past 29 hours. That and the cute girl sitting across the cafe from him, a med student, he assumed, from the dark circles under her entrancing eyes and stacks of neatly written notebooks. She was shy, she was gorgeous. She was staring right at him. 

Jean was trying his best not to blush, to focus, when he heard the faint rustle of crumpling paper as something landed on his desk. He looked up, their eyes met. Slowly, he pressed the note flat onto his textbook. 

_ “You’ve been staring at the same page for twenty minutes, need help?” _

He looked back up, wide eyed, not even trying to hold back the blush. She smirked, shrugging. Jean scribbled back.

_ “A lobotomy would be nice.” _

He tossed the note back to her, smiling tightly, biting on his tongue to stay awake. The paper bounced back a moment later.

_ “How about coffee? My treat if you’ll come talk to me :)” _

_ “Are you asking me out?”  _ The pencil nearly broke, Jean was so flustered.

_ “Maybe ;) Come over here, I have a question.” _ He glanced at her, skeptical. It wasn’t like she wasn’t his type, she totally was, but it was just too good to be true. Slowly, Jean made his way over to her.

She held her hand out for him to shake, all formal and flustered. “Mikasa. How do you take your coffee?”

“Um, Jean, and black.” He replied, setting his books down next to hers. “Was that your question?”

“One of them. I’ll be right back.” Mikasa scurried to the counter, buying them both coffee. Jean thanked her when she hands him a steaming cup.

“What are your other questions?” He asked after a silent moment of sipping coffee and staring dejectedly at medical diagrams. 

“What’s your favorite organ and why?” She stared him straight in the face, in a way that was almost intimidating. Was this how doctors flirted? Jean was confused and all its side effects.

“Brain.” He answered quickly. “A little mystery, a little familiar. You?”

“I’ve always been more inclined to hearts. Mysterious. Complicated. Easily broken.” Mikasa smiled at him, and Jean swore it made his own heart beat a little faster. “Do you have any idea what Grey means on page 568 when she describes her method of abdomen reconstruction? I don’t understand it at all.”

The shop closed at 6 am for the weekend, it was 5:55. He was nowhere near done talking to her. “Can I walk you home?”

“Is that your usual line?” She smirked, packing up her books. “Because if so, it’s working.”

“My normal line is “Can I walk you to my home?”, but you’re too classy for that.”

“Damn.” Mikasa shook her head. “I suddenly regret being classy.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow.  “Then, do you want to come over? I can’t promise anything except an actual apartment without any roommates. Maybe snacks if I have any.”

“That’s very appealing actually. I live with my brother, his boyfriend, my childhood best friend, and his girlfriend. We have very thin walls.”

He nodded sympathetically. “My place it is.”

Mikasa smiled, swinging her bag over her shoulder. “Lead the way.”

 

That’s how they ended up on his bedroom floor, cocooned in blankets, surrounded on all sides by discarded notes. They stopped talking about medicine hours ago. 

“I always wanted to be an artist.” Jean’s head leaned against the bedframe. “What about you?”

“Botanist. After that I wanted to military for a while. Then I decided on doctor.”

“What made you change your mind?” 

“Parents died, we used to live in a sketchy neighborhood. Wrong place, wrong time. Adoptive father was the doctor who treated them, he used to be in the army. Eren, my brother, stayed with me at the hospital that night. They took me home the next day. That’s when I decided on military.”

“Fuck that’s dark.”

She laughed. “Tell me about it. Then my adoptive dad went to jail, drugs. He got out and overdosed. Adoptive mom died last year. Cancer. That’s when I decided on doctor. Overall, we turned out pretty good. My brother’s in engineering school, I’m nearly done with medical school. Our step-brother is big in the military.” 

“Thanks for sharing your deep dark backstory. Ready for mine?” 

“Go for it, see if you can do better.” Mikasa smiled, unconsciously leaning into him. 

“Dad up and left when I was three, he was a deadbeat alcoholic anyways. Mom could barely afford to feed us. I spent a few years in and out of foster homes. Mom got this new, rich boyfriend, they got married when I was fifteen. He’s not bad, he’s why I’m here.”

“And we’re all glad for that.” Her head rested on his shoulder. “I really should get home.” Mikasa whispered, already half asleep.

“It’s too late. You can sleep here, I’ll take the couch. Here.” Jean lifted her gently, sliding her onto his bed and under the covers. 

“No, stay here. I’m cold and you’re not.” She tugged on his sleeve. “Please.”

“You sure?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Very much so.” Mikasa muttered, pulling him onto the bed.

“Alright.”

Jean was woken up by her swearing. “Fuck, I have work.” She slipped out of bed, running her fingers through her hair. He propped himself up next to her. Their eyes meet. “Oh my god. You’re lovely. Let’s do this again, besides the timing. My number’s on the back of that note.” Mikasa lingered, her dark eyes flashing up and down his face. 

He was waiting, she was waiting. Suddenly, she grabbed his face, kissing him sweetly, briefly. A smile tugged at the corners of Jean’s mouth. “Can I see you later?” He asked, ever hopefully. 

Mikasa grinned back, poking his cheek. “Only a proper date this time. Text me okay?” He was dazed. She kissed him again, this time on the temple. “I gotta go, thanks again.” She ran a hand through his hair. Jean sat there, half out of his mind until he heard her leave. He sighed as the door clicked shut behind her, before bursting out laughing. Jean couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so tired, or so happy. 

 


End file.
